


swooglcide squad

by DrFunk98



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Other, Spoilers, i thought it was okay, i wanted to write about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFunk98/pseuds/DrFunk98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i enjoyed this film and wanted to write about it, so warning if you dont wanna get spoiled, UPDATE: i want to see the uncut version as i dont like the original looking back</p>
            </blockquote>





	swooglcide squad

swooglcide squad, actual suicide by DrFunk98. **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE!!!** The year is year, Superman died, he tried a non american food and died, A lady named horgan ran into a restaurant, "OKAY OKAY I GOTS AN IDEA, WE TAKE DANGEROUS CRIMEALS AND MAKE EM HUMHORDS!!!!" horgan then waited for a response, ".....Miss im an employee at this restaurant." an employee at the restaurant said in the restaurant. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", *montage time*, will smith was a movie man, harley quinn looked like she would serve a bigger role but doesnt really, jared leto, captain boomerang was discount deadpool, killer croc was pretty cool, i wanna see diablo beat the shit out of donald trump, and enchantress was gothic and shit....arousal, WHY WAS KATANA EVEN IN THE MOVIE!???

Horgan broke into the governments, "I HAVE IDEAD!!!!!" and then she threw a suitcase with a still beating heart in it, and said "YO NUT SHACK WHERE YOU AT!!!?" and enchantress and her hosts boy friend every actor in every movie showed up. "Mɥʎ ɥɐʌǝ ʎon snɯɯouǝp ɯǝ ɯʎ ɯɐsʇǝɹ¿¿" enchantress asked, " GO GET THE THING" horgan demanded, enchantress teleported and came back with a burrito, horgan ate it, " Oh yeah she can also do this stuff with the terroists stuff", america was like "Ohhhhhhhhh." and shadman was like " I DRAW SUPER FUCKING GOOD ON MY CINTIQ!!!!" and then lunged at enchantresses armpits but was stopped before he could do so.

EXPOSITION TIME!!!!! Will smith had daughter, batman showed up, Will smith in now separated from daughter. El diablo got mad and accidentally killed his family with fire and was like ".......shit......I LEFT MY KEYS IN THERE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!! IVE LOST EVERYTHING!!!". Harley was a therapist, she fell in love with an abusive man played by jared leto, jared leto tried to be edgy and was like "I SPELL COLUR WITH A U!!!" OH HED EDGY, HHES EDGY, the relationship was abusive but warner bros was like "Nawww, we need to sell Tshirts in hot topic, cut that shit." and now its the fucking romanticized shit, killer croc was beautiful, katana........, captain boomerang was discount deadpool like we said, other guy...........dead. And the archaeologist got possessed by the sexy witch lady and was now sneaking away to free her brothe...wait what??

 

"¡̸̳̜̜̱̜ͤ͋ͪ̄̀̃ͅ¡̛̈¡̢͚̭̮͎̤̫̱̊̉̇ʇ̭̊ͭı̺̖͉́ɥ̴̱̠͐̐̈̒͊s̢̘̹̬ͦ͂̀͂ͬ ̜̰͇̩̥͂̈ͧ͛͝ʇ͉ɐ̪̠̀̃p̐̈́ͨͤ̄ ̣̹͉̻̳̰̩̽͆ə̴̥̯͕̔l̥̟p̖͓̈̿͐̔͘u̡̺̼͊̔ͪͧͧɐ̡̹͇̺͕̞̲́ͅɥ̬̦͚͇̦̮̘ͫ͐͛ͣ͋͋͠ ͉̗̻̫̩͖͂̐ʇͩ̾̄͟u̬ͪͫͭͣ̇̔̌ɐ͖̪̜ͣͭɔ̦ͨ̉ ͉͖͖̩͇͓͚̌̑͋͡s̙͓̯̲̣̐͟uɐ̍ͯ͒̃̃̎͋͟ɯ̛̖͌n̂̅̈̆́͏̮̰̟ɥ͂̋ͧ̎̏̽̚ ͖͕͚̫̖͔̦́͐̀̈ͯ̉͐'̞̽́u͗̄̒̉̕ɹ̴͖̯ͥ͗ͣͦ̈́ͯo̤ͨ̈́͋ḍ͋ͫ̓́ͨ ̝͈̟̟̩̿ͧu̪̹̖͙̞o̯̩̗͕̤͋̄̓͛͛ɯ̜͛͌ͮ͌͗̌͠ə̬ͪͦͅp͋ͥ͆̀ ̭̤̀̌͒ʇ̬̫̗͍̗ͫͮ́̒ͥͨͮɐ̋̇͏p͔͈̥͔͐͐ͮ̾ ͕̣̱͔͔͉ͥͭ͛ͦ͆̑̀p̭͙̞͓ͅɐ̱̯̘̝̯̩o̟̳̒͊̓̾͌͆̔̕l̹ͩͧu̸̮͕͇̎ͯ̃ͤ͒ʍ̬̲̦̪̻̥͙ͬ̿ͧo̳̎́p̸͎̲͋ͧͧ̓̐ ̺̎̏͑͌ͪp̩̝͙̭̈́̉̒̿͐ͧu̸̺̻͒̈́̏͛͗̎ɐ̙͙̣̗̼̙͒̂ͭ̿ͮ ͥ͏͈ɹ͇̣͓ə̗̤̳̟̪̋ͫ̚ʇ̷̟̱̑̌n͕̗̭̟͍̓͛͑ͧ̐̌͠dͫͨ̉ͭ̍ͦ̚ɯ͙̖̠̀̐ͣ̊o̯̙̻̹̲̬ɔ̻͚̄̽͆ͭ̓̏̓ ͭ͆ɐ͇̗̰̟̥͎̖ͪ͌ ̫̺̤͍͉̋̒͐̓̃͐ͩp̠̮͋͂̽͟l̺ı͚̯͓ͭͣ̈̽͆͑͜n̝̰̣̯̭̭ͯ͊͂̐q̫͓̞̟͓ ͎͙̰͚͔͙̒̅̊̓ö͙̟ͭ̽͒̏͋̚ʇ̼̹̼̼̿ͭ ͖̳̟̰̊p̒̄̀̚ə͚̥͓̣́̀ͧ͆ə̹̻͍̽ͅǘ̦͖̠͚̹̱ ͖̣͕͇͕ͣͯͩͣ̐̔ə̛̪̻̟̖͛̃̓́̐ʍ ̬͈̼̥͖̩̄̆̅̈́ͅɹ̸͉̞͌̓ͩ͌̚ə̺̦̱͙͚̱̊ͤͦɥ̠̖̗̻ͨ̈́ʇ͖̣̜͙̪̃̀ͬ͐̉ͥ͡ͅo̗̗̻̠ͦͫ͡ͅɹ̘̣͓̱͔̈́ͨͤ͟q͊̔̽͏̥͇͈̞̣̝"

"˙͎̣̻͜ͅʇ̵s̬̩̜̹ə̨̫͓̳͔̮̪ͅu͈̘̳͕̭̜̠o͎̞͔̰̝͞ɥ ̲̥̬͎̖ə͚͚͝q͓̝̩͇̣̜̟ ̲͙̠̗̜̹̝o̰͍͈ʇ̶̭̪̝̬ ̰p̪̠͡ə̬̠̖̯̲ɹ̴̺͙̪ı̳ʇ ̰̭̱̥̱ɯ̖̻̪͉̞ı̟͈̘̝ ̯̦'̱̘̺͓̞͕̕ss͡ə̛͓n̫ƃ̯ ͙ı́ ̛͚͇̥̬ɥ̥̱̼͘ə̻̙̟̠͙̥̩˙͇̟̭̘̙̮́ͅ˙̜̳͍̥˙̭̤̙̠̲̻̟˙͎̩͇̦͓͞" 

And then they began building a giant computer to download demon porn, "WE NEED CHEESE!!!" horgan yelled at a wall, and then they assembled the swoogle side squad A.K.A actual suicide. Jared leto found out and was like, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I NEED MY PUNCHING BAG!!!!!!!!!!!" and then he broke into prison, "Where is my HONKA HONKA!?" jared leto asked, guy said "She went over there." and guy pointed at a wall,........jared leto threw a pig at guy and started running in that direction. The swoogleside squids ham copter got shot down and will smith said something that gets used in the trailer, but then buggle borgs,....they are now the dead, harley quinn shouted vagina and they ran into a building. Diablo ate a cheese, everyone watched as it was some how peaceful, and then it was revealed that HORGAN WAS IN THE BUILDING, jared leto dressed like bigfoot ran in and shouted "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!!!" and grabbed harley and ran "AHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!!!" everyone looked in that direction and then went back to what they were doing, horgan got kidnapped and everyone kinda gave up, jared pushed harly out the helicopter cause he thought it was funny and some how will smith caught her, "Ovaries." and then they all walked in a barm, ".........should we do something about the witch downloading porn?" every actor ever asked, el diablo threw an explosion at her and enchantress was defeated and the host was alive, but still a bad movie, everyone got coffe and then jared leto broke in to prison, LETS GOT TO THE BATMAN MOVIE!!!, ben affleck went "Huh?"

All my friends are heathens, take it slow........ 

end.

"TRICKED YALL , IM STILL ALIVE!!! I SAW DAT DEMON PORN, IM LOOKIN FOR THIS "ORANGE SLICE" AND USE IT FOR ALL THE ROAST BEEF I CAN GET, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!' 

Actual end.


End file.
